


Every Inch

by lrceleste



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 19:24:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2037021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lrceleste/pseuds/lrceleste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sips shows Sjin his 'softer' side, the side that only Sjin gets to see...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Inch

**Author's Note:**

> So I imagine that like when their working, and it appears that Sips is in charge, but it’s really Sjin, their relationship is like that, only the opposite way around.  
> Sjin is the one that makes public displays of affection, and Sips always seems a little uncomfortable when Sjin holds his hand in public. However, when they’re behind closed doors, Sips is a hopeless romantic, he tries to win Sjin over with loads of little romantic gestures and really he’s leading the relationship, but he doesn’t want anyone to see him as soft. I also imagine that like when some people get married or are in a long term relationship they start to gain weight, yeah, that would be Sips.

He sighed as Sjin ran his hands over his stomach. Sips could never understand it, and recently the feeling of confusion had been increasing steadily.  
As he laid above their blue covers, being spooned by Sjin, the taller man delicately running his fingers along the curves of his body, Sips had to wonder yet again, what does he see in me?  
It was a question that had taken several variations throughout their relationship, but no matter what form it took, it all stemmed from Sips’ unease. As the shorter man looked down at Sjin’s long skilful fingers squeezing his generous body like it was dough, and holding his love handles, Sips finally had enough of his constant worry.  
Sips sat up, looking down at the man who lay beside him. He was perfect. His chiselled face and perfectly groomed hair and beard. His beautiful blue eyes and heart-warming smile. His tall and slim, tan body. He was everything that Sips could ever wish for.  
Sips took a deep breath before he asked the question. He was the boss of Sips co. He was always cool, and collected, he was hard as stone, and he was about to do something that he rarely did, he was going to show what was inside.  
"Why do you like me?" The grey man asked.  
Sjin looked up at him through his long eyelashes, sometimes he had to wonder what went through the head of the man that was his boss and best friend, but most importantly the love of his life.  
Sjin knew more than others, but he still didn’t know everything. He knew that Sips appeared to be a stern business man, he often played the cruel boss role (and over played it on occasion) but Sjin knew the truth. On the inside Sips was complete and utter mush.  
No one else could find this side of Sips, it was little moments when the two were led like this, and Sips would wiggle his way into Sjin’s arms, and rest his head against the taller man’s chest, so he could fall asleep to the sound of his beating heart, or when it was Sips who was begging for Sjin to take him, in those extremely rare passion filled moments where Sips was submissive.  
Sjin stroked his hand down Sips’ pale chest, leading him back down to the bed, and into his waiting arms. He wrapped one long arm around the man, whilst the other continued to caress and massage the short man.  
He knew exactly why Sips had felt the need to ask such a question. He’d seen the confused and quizzical looks that pulled his thick black eyebrows together in moments like this. He was currently stroking one of the reasons in his hands. Sips wasn’t the young muscular bad boy anymore, just like his core had softened during the long and happy relationship he had with Sjin, his body had grown softer too.  
With his fingers dancing across his lover’s side, Sjin could easily answer the question. “You make me laugh.” He started. “I can be myself whenever I’m with you and I don’t need to worry about what you think. You make me happy.”  
A smile tugged at the grey man’s lips, and Sjin thought that they never really told each other how they felt often enough. They were too busy wrapped up in the business, or Sjin was on the farm, it mean that the time they spent together was often consumed in the passion that ensued from missing one another, and the longing that had built up over time. There never seemed to be enough time for things like this. There never seemed to be enough time for them to just hold one another.  
“Sjin, I-…”  
“I know that’s not what you were looking for, so here you go. I’m ridiculously attracted to you Sips. I was when we met, and I still am. You think that because you’re older, because you’ve got creases at the corner of your eyes and extra inches round your waist that I don’t feel the same way anymore, I know, I see it in your eyes all of the time. It’s true, you have changed, and so have I, but I love every little change. I love every inch of you. And now there are quite a few inches to love. I wouldn’t change you for the world Sips.”  
He intertwined his long slender fingers, with the short chubby ones, and looked into the melting golden eyes of the man that he unmistakably loved. The two of them couldn’t be any more different from one another. Like night and day. But, there is always those moments when night and day meet, many people try to capture the beauty of it.  
Upon looking at the lanky, tanned and bearded man and the short, round, pale man that he held tightly in his arms, it was nothing like looking at a sunset, they were both strange creatures in their own ways, neither of them were perfect, they could be considered far from it. But with their bodies moulded so close together and the intensity of their gazes into one anothers eyes, it was easy to see that they were perfect for one another


End file.
